Mileven One Shot
by StrangerDead99
Summary: Just a little one shot that I wrote. Eleven is unconscious and Mike comes to her side. What will he do to get her to wake up? Not good at summaries, so anyways. Enjoy the story!


**This is my first Stranger Things story so I really hope y'all enjoy it! This one shot takes place in the summer of 1985, after everything has kind of been back to "normal" for a couple of months.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this one shot. All rights reserved to Netflix (show), the Duffer Brothers (show), Roald Dahl (book), and The Police (song).**

* * *

It was just another ordinary summer day in the Wheeler household. Karen was making lunch for the kids in the kitchen, Ted was asleep in his La-Z-Boy, and Nancy listening to music in her room. Mike was downstairs in the basement, working on the next D&D campaign the party planned to start at the end of the week. He had been working on it all day, but just couldn't figure out what he wanted to do with it.

"Michael! Time for lunch!" He heard his mom call from upstairs.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He ran up to the kitchen where his mom and sisters were already eating. He sat down at the table and started munching on the PB&J sandwiches that his mom had made. As they ate, the phone rang. Before his mom had a chance to get up, Nancy ran to the phone. She must be expecting a call from Jonathan.

"Mike! It's for you!" she yelled to him from the hallway. He got up from his spot at the table to go to the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, wondering who it was that called. Normally, the rest of the would just use their supercomms to talk to each other.

"Hey Wheeler, it's Hopper," he heard come through. His voice was shaky, like something was wrong.

"Hey Hop," Mike responded,"is something wrong?" It wasn't very often that he called, and if he did call it always had something to do with El.

"It's Eleven."

Mike slammed the phone down and raced to the front door. He threw on his shoes and told his mom he would be back soon. He picked up his bike from the front yard and took off, pedaling as fast as possible. By now, he knew the way to Hopper's cabin like the back of his hand. It was like a second home, since he was there all the time. Eleven was still on lockdown, even though it had been a little while since their battle with the Mind Flayer. Hopper was worried that the government was still looking for her, so she didn't get to leave much.

As soon as he reached the cabin, Mike threw his bike down and ran up the steps. He knocked with the secret knock that only their party, Hopper, and Joyce knew about. As soon as Hopper answered the door, Mike pushed past him into the cabin.

"Where is she?" Mike asked him frantically, still breathing heavily from the bike up here. Hopper pointed to her bedroom. Mike ran, not even bothered with knocking. Eleven was laying on the bed, completely still and unconscious. Mike raced to her side, grabbing her hand as tight as he could. Hopper appeared in the doorway.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Mike asked Hopper, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know kid. We were in the kitchen, having Eggos for lunch, and she just kinda passed out and hasn't woke up yet." Hopper told him quietly, trying to fight back tears. See his adopted daughter like this reminded him of Sarah. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Well why don't you take her to a doctor or something?" Mike asked, even though he knew why he couldn't. Hopper just gave him a knowing look before turning around to return to the living room to leave Mike alone with El for a little while. Mike turned back to look at Eleven.

"El. I really hope you can hear me. Please wake up," Mike pleaded with her, "We need you, please."

He looked down, squeezing her hand and whispering, "I need you."

-Time Jump-

After a few hours past, Hopper went back to check on the two teens. He softly knocked on the door before pushing it open enough to enter the room. When he walked in, he saw that Mike had fallen asleep at Eleven's bedside, holding her hand. He thought about waking the boy up and telling him to sleep on the couch, be he knew it would be useless. Mike wasn't going to leave El's side, let alone be in a different room. Hopper went back to the kitchen to call Mike's parents and tell them what was going on. He knew that Karen would be okay with Mike staying, since Eleven was so sick.

-Time Jump-

The next morning, Mike woke up, still hand in hand with El. She was still unconscious, but he noticed her color in the face was better and she seemed to be breathing smoother. He sat in silence and studied her face. His mind started to wonder to what would happen if she didn't wake up. He didn't want to think about it. To get it off his mind, he looked around the room for a book. His eyes landed on a copy of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._ It had used to have been Mike's but after reading it to Eleven and seeing how much she loved it, he gave it to her. He had already read it to her three times, but what would a fourth time hurt?

After a few chapters, Mike set the book back on the dresser. He sat back down beside her bed. He started reminding her of all the great times that they had had together, hoping that this would wake her up.

"El, I just really need you to wake up. I can't even remember what life was like before we found you," he looked down with tears slowly rolling down his face, "I love you."

After of a while of sitting in silence, he got up to turn the radio on. He searched until he found the Hits station. He turned the radio down low, so it wasn't too loud. He couldn't sit in silence anymore. A few songs into the radio being on, Every Breath You Take by The Police comes on. Mike smiled a little, thinking back to the Snowball and the dance, and kiss, the two had shared. He quietly starting singing along, clutching El's hand the whole time. He looks down, knowing he can't look at her without choking back tears right now.

Slowly, Eleven began to regain consciousness. She could feel someone's hand in hers, and she could hear someone quietly singing the song that she and Mike had danced to. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing she was in her room and that Mike was at her side. He was the one holding her hand and singing to her.

"Mike," Eleven said barely above a whisper. Mike snapped his head up at the sound of his name.

"El!" Mike exclaimed, as he basically tackled her in a hug. He clung to her, crying again, but this time happy tears. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up or not."

Wiping tears from his eyes, he looked at her. She looked like she was completely fine. He leaned in and kissed her. After pulling away, he ran into the living room to tell Hopper that she was awake. Hopper can running into the room, pulling Eleven into a bear hug.

"Hey kid, I didn't if you were ever going to wake up," Hopper told her, tears welling up in his eyes as well. "How ya feeling?"

"I feel fine, great actually," Eleven replied, glancing at Mike at the second part. Hopper noticed this, but just didn't say anything.

"Well, i'm going to go make some Eggos, you kids hungry?" Both kids nodded and Hopper left to make the waffles.

Mike hugged her again, not letting go this time. "I'm so glad your okay," Mike told her, letting out a breath of relief.

"Me too," Eleven replied.

"I love you El."

"I love you too Mike."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! I just really felt like writing some Mileven fluff. Hopefully it wasn't to cheesy or bad. Please leave a comment or review! Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
